


Day Off

by artikgato



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their only days off are when the weather is too bad for even crime in the Windy city, and this is how they spend them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm sorry I'm such a slackerrrrrrr! I know I said I'd be posting all of my fics on here but I haven't gotten around to it yet. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to be better about getting fics on here from now on. I have a backlog of over 30 to post...
> 
> ALSO: person I met at Animazement during the toku for girls panel! IF YOU ARE READING THIS SAY HI. ALSO I'M SORRY FOR BEING A SLACKER.]
> 
> Originally written/posted in March 2012 on deependstudios. A tiny little ficlet written in about ten minutes out of boredom during a break at work. :)

It isn't very often that the two of them get a day off, from fighting crime in the Windy city, from solving cases or tracking down lost pets, or from their "boss", Akiko. So today is special, even though the weather is terrible, because they have all day to just be... together. It's a nice feeling, Shotaro decides.

Philip spends most of the day lost in his own little world, blank book in his hands as he reads from books only he can see. He sits cuddled up next to Shotaro, a blanket draped around them both, half propped against the couch and halfway in the older man's lap. Shotaro dozes off and on, has short but far from meaningless conversations with Philip, and reads his own book - a thick book that includes all of the many tales of a British detective named Sherlock Holmes.

When the light gets a bit too dim to read by, Shotaro pulls Philip out of the Library with a kiss: not too fiery or passionate, but insistent and demanding, and the younger man knows what he wants. Returning the kiss with all of his usual enthusiasm, Philip climbs into the older male's lap. They make love then, wrapped in the blanket and in each other's warmth. Philip is holding on tight to Shotaro's shoulders, Shotaro firmly gripping his waist. Tonight things aren't rushed like usual; they take their time and love every second of it. And after, Shotaro has to carry the younger man to bed, still wrapped in the blanket and still wrapped around him. There are sleepy declarations of love and tender kisses and then Philip is out like a light.

The next day might bring another day of dreary weather or a day of chasing criminals and lost pets alike, but at the moment Shotaro doesn't care, not in moments like these with Philip asleep in his arms.


End file.
